Discommode
by Midnight.Huntress16
Summary: Wrong place, wrong time. That's what it was. There is no other reason they would be in this mess. Now they had to deal with a group of psychotic S-class criminals. OCxHidan, OCxDeidara


Wrong place, wrong time. That's what it was. There is no other reason they would be in this mess. Now they had to deal with a group of psychotic S-class criminals.

**This is a story involving my OC and a friend's OC. I haven't really worked out what all I'm going to do with the story, so I'm free to ideas. Feel free to tell me what you think of it, even if it's not nice; so flame if you like, I have a fire extinguisher.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All I own is my own character and the plot.**

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.

Two figures darted through the woods. Their grey cloaks blended into the shadows so they seemed to disappear and re-materialize some distance ahead. They traveled in complete silence; dropping out of the trees when they reached the edge of a town.

It was an old, dilapidated, abandoned town. Half the buildings were falling down and the other half were boarded up. The only inhabitants of the town were some animals that fled at the appearance of the two cloaked figures.

They straightened up and surveyed the ghost town. Both figures were cloaked and masked, so not much could be discerned about them.

The taller of the two wore a fox mask, which had red around the eyes and red fur drawn on the ears, there were yellow hooks under the eyes, a yellow band on the part of the ear without fur, little blue curves below the inside of the ears, and a crack down the center of the left eye hole. Long, bright red bangs of hair framed the mask, hinting at the gender of the wearer.

The shorter one wore a tiger mask, it had three slightly curved, red whiskers, exaggerated, black feline eyes, red, spiked, feather-like marks above the eyes, and two sets of jagged stripes on the ears, the lower was blue and the upper was red. There was only one, long bang framing the mask, it was light brown and had black streaks, adding to the tiger appearance.

The fox looked to the tiger with a quizzical air. The tiger made some hand signs to which the fox nodded. The two had worked with each other for so long that they had created an entire silent language that came in handy when stealth was required, but they often used it out of habit.

Both made their way through the town towards the opposite side of the town. They headed towards an old boarded up school building, it was actually the best kept structure in the whole place. They slipped around the door, which was hanging off its hinges. They strolled silently down the hallway until they reached the room at the end.

The tiger began to walk around the room staring at the floor. After a while the figure bent down and hooked a couple fingers under some floorboards and pulled up. It revealed a staircase that went down into darkness. The two figures headed down the staircase, the fox pulled out a flare and lit it.

"Hey, Tess, you sure he'll have the bounty?" The fox asked.

"Well if he doesn't then we'll just take his." Tess, replied. "Just remember if it does turn into a fight we're in an unstable underground building that may collapse."

"Oh, come on. That was one time! And we got out alright." The fox said.

"Kami, we only got out at all because you blew off the ceiling." Tess said.

"Admit it though, that was awesome." Kami replied.

Both shinobi fell silent as they approached a door guarded by a large beefy guy. When they got to him he held out a hand, blocking them.

"Mr. Kane is not seeing anyone." He said, in a bored voice as he looked down on the two shinobi.

Kami and Tess shared a look; then Tess stepped forward. She grabbed his arm by the wrist and in one fluid movement flipped him onto his back.

"He'll see _us_." She said confidently.

The girls then walked over the prone body and into the room beyond. There was a man who was counting money.

"I thought I told you not to let anyone in." He growled, not looking up.

"But surely you didn't mean me, right Kane?" Tess said.

Kane's head jerked up, his eyes wide in shock. "Retessna-san! I didn't realize it was you! Of course you weren't included in that. So what can I do for you today?" He asked hurriedly, a slight tremor of fear in his voice.

"We're here for the bounty on the Kumo gang." Tess said, as she leaned on Kane's desk.

"Oh, right. Well here you go." Kane said, handing over a bag of money.

"Thank you." Tess said, as she handed the bag to Kami.

"Actually, before you go, there's a group of people here looking for you." Kane said.

Tess looked at him and he could feel the skeptical look through the mask.

"No, look, they aren't here to attack you! They have a mission proposition for you two!" Kane said hurriedly, throwing up his hands in defense.

Tess and Kami shared a look, then Kami shrugged and made some hand-signs. Tess nodded at her.

"Alright, where are they?" Tess asked Kane.

"Through that door." Kane said, pointing at a door to his left.

The two girls nodded and headed through the door, both subconsciously tensing for a fight. On the other side of the door stood a group of three men. One had blond hair with bangs hanging in his eyes which were brown. Another had messy black hair and blue eyes. The last one had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ah, well that makes things easier. Now we don't have to keep hunting for you." Said the blond one.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Asked Kami.

"My name is Ine, the black-haired one is Kanye, and the brown-haired one is Keo." Started the blond, Ine.

"We are part of a group called Kreon." Said Kanye.

"We are composing a team of shinobi to eradicate some of Kreon's greatest threats." Keo added.

"So we have been trying to find you two to get you to join. You would be payed 300 dollars, each, for every week you are in our employment." Said Ine.

"And it would take at least five weeks to get rid of everyone." Said Keo.

"You said a team? Who else will be a part of this?" Asked Kami.

"Some shinobi from Kiri, Iwa, Konoha, Suna, and so on. Altogether the team will have about twenty or so people." Said Keo.

"And it will still take five weeks?" Tess asked.

"It's a long list." Said Kanye shrugging.

Tess looked at Kami and some silent understanding passed between them.

"We will work on your team, but it has to be on our terms." Tess said.

The boys looked at each other. "And those would be what?" Asked Ine.

"One, we'll only work from day to day, no long-term agreements." Said Kami.

"Two, don't expect us to go out of our way to help anyone but ourselves in a pinch." Said Tess.

"Three, don't ever boss us around. We'll only do what we want, not what we're told." Kami said.

"We don't play well with others." Tess explained.

The boys looked at each other again. "Alright, that's fine. We can work with those rules." Said Kanye.

"Then we will work on your team. But we have something we have to finish first." Said Kami.

"Fine. We have to get the rest of the team together anyway." Said Keo.

"The whole team is to meet up in Taryona, it's a small town to the southwest of Iwagakure. The meeting is in four weeks." Said Ine.

The girls nodded, then turned and left the room without looking back. Once they had made their way out of the underground building and left the ghost town they stopped and faced each other.

"Alright, Kaminari. What's up?" Tess asked.

"Huh?" Kami asked, then realized she wasn't going to get away with the naive act. She sighed, "Something just doesn't feel right."

"Like the feeling you get before an ambush is sprung?" Tess asked. Kami nodded. "Yeah, I've got it too."

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to be on our toes during this mission." Kami said.

Tess nodded. "I just hope we don't wind up regretting accepting this."

"I just hope we don't wind up killed from this." Kami muttered.


End file.
